Thinking Of You
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Drabble! Years passed since RE4, and Leon is in the White House, watching over the President's family. And, also...watching over Ashley Graham. LeonxAshley, rated T just in case...


_Title: Thinking Of You_

_Summary: Drabble! Years passed since RE4, and Leon is in the White House, watching over the President's family. And, also...watching over Ashley Graham. LeonxAshley_

_---_

**Silent Knight: Sorry LeonxAda and LeonxClaire lovers that enjoy reading any of my fics or just decided to read this for the heck of it or just wanted to flame it, but I simply hate Claire or Ada with Leon. Hm...maybe I should do a ClairexAda smut one-shot...*Laughs Evilly***

**Anyway, don't own anything, only the plot for this drabble/ficlet.**

_

* * *

_

**Thinking Of You**

**Drabble**

_Ashley_

Ashley Graham always thought about the time she had been kidnapped by Saddler, and didn't know whether to hope he hates it in Hell or thank him for doing it. Yes, she still had nightmares about the times spent in that cursed place, but that got her closer to a certain Leon Scott Kennedy. It was just a school girl type of crush, but through many years of Leon looking after her, it turned into more. Heck, one time she almost kissed him when they were stuck inside an elevator inside the White House! Right when she slowly leaned in, just about an inch, the door to the elevator opened up and the two had to step out, much to Ashley's dismay.

Today was the day she had been kidnapped and Leon and Ashley had first met. When she had thrown that piece of wood at him. Thinking back to that, Ashley almost laughed at how idiotic and stupid she had been to have done that. If she had hurt Leon by mistake, she didn't know what she have done. And even though that incident was long gone, Ashley still mentally slapped herself for doing that. And in her dreams - only when she would dream of that incident - Ashley would end up throwing the piece of wood at Leon and it would hit him, hurting him and causing blood to come out.

Most of the time, Ashley would have dreams about other things. In her dreams, whenever Saddler or Salazar or someone like that had her, Leon would always manage to swoop in and save her. One in particular - in which Leon died trying to keep her safe - had her screaming until her lungs screamed with her, too. Leon burst through the door - his trusty knife ready - and Ashley was happy to see him alive and okay. Even when he demanded to know what was wrong, she only said it was a nightmare.

He'll probably never even find out what the nightmare was about...

_Leon_

Leon Kennedy had never felt like this towards any woman. And that got him a little scared. Unprepared, you could say. But he couldn't act towards them, since Ashley Graham was basically labeled "untouchable." Of course she was, she was the boss' daughter, for Christ's sake! There was no way he'd be able to, plus, there were too many god damn cameras around the White House. But of course there would be, it's the White House, where the President of United States' family and himself are located in. There would be no way anyone as important with a role like that would remain unprotected. Plus, that's why he's there.

And that was how Leon had met the woman he now was attracted to. That was a bad thing. A very, very bad thing. Leon couldn't never handle himself when he was around her. Many times Leon would have to try and stop himself from grabbing Ashley and kissing her then and there. It was bad back when Leon was sent to rescue Ashley, and now, it was worse. Especially when the elevator broke and he was stuck inside there with Ashley.

That was when he noticed Ashley leaning towards him, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stop her if her soft lips collided with his. And so part of him was grateful that the elevator opened when it did. But part of him was kind of disappointed, too. Leon always wanted to know how it would feel like when he would kiss Ashley, and he'd probably never know. There was no way Leon would let him go off like that, not trying to stop Ashley from trying to kiss him or anything physical. He couldn't afford to be fired from the job. Leon really needed the job, and he'd be devastated if he lost his job.

And that was only because he'd probably never be able to see a certain blond girl - no, woman - ever again.

_

* * *

_

**Silent Knight: How was it? Let me know. Oh, LeonxClaire and/or LeonxAda lovers...be sure to flame me if you'd like to. I'll use them to burn Claire and Ada to a crisp! *Winks***

**REVIEW! :)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
